


Shawn taking care of you when you're tipsy

by Malecftw



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M, shawn mendes fluff, shawn mendes imagine, shawn mendes x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecftw/pseuds/Malecftw
Summary: I didn’t wanna put full on drunk cause that could trigger problematic memories and shit for people who went through a situation involving alcohol abuse so I just wanna make clear this story is in no way meant to be viewed as problematic cause it’s not the plot. I wrote this when tipsy (aka literally now) so no proofreading literally just my thoughts and plot with no editing whatsoever. Also probs a lot of typos, I’ll proofread and edit in the morning I’m just in a state of I want this story, I need this story. My apologies to the people who will read it before the proofreading has been done I’m also rambling lol soz hope you like it lemme know





	Shawn taking care of you when you're tipsy

You heard the familiar buzzing noise as you pressed the button at the entrance of the building. Shawn didn’t even bother talking to you, he just allowed you to enter and made his way downstairs as you grasped at the walls for any sort of guidance as the room or better yet hallway was spinning.

You didn’t realize how long it took you to put one foot in front of the other since out of nowhere your boyfriend showed up. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, his bedhead evident and a t-shirt quickly thrown over his naked torso as he made eye contact with you. You grinned up at him lazily and you couldn’t control yourself. You forgot how dizzy you were feeling, you just wanted to be in his arms. Which is exactly where you ended up as you stumbled over your own feet in your hurry to get to him. Thankfully he managed to catch you before your face made a very hard impact with the ground.

‘Easy there tiger,’ he laughed softly, careful as to not wake the neighbors. ‘Rawr,’ you said jokingly. You tried to be seductive in your response but failed miserably. ‘You had a good time babe?’ He asked as he dragged you into the elevator, careful to not let you go in fear of your lack of balance making a reappearance. ‘Yesss! I missed you though.’ You said excitedly, followed by a pout when you realized he wasn’t there with you. He grinned at how fast you could switch moods when you were drunk. Not that you were boring when sober, but drunk you was definitely a whole other adventure.

‘I’m hot.’ You exclaimed loudly before starting to take your top off in the elevator. He quickly jumped up from leaning against the cold metal to stop you from stripping. ‘Woah there. Let’s wait like 10 more seconds to do that okay.’ He said as he pulled at the bottom of your top. You obviously weren’t gonna win this battle so you just huffed and let yourself fall into him. He raised an eyebrow at the elevator door. That was (to his surprise) fairly easy. Then again, the night was long and he had no idea what it had in store for the both of you.

You shuffled through the door of his condo, already out of your skirt which Shawn carefully placed on one of the kitchen chairs, his main priority currently standing in the middle of the living room stripping with no shame whatsoever.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. It’s not that you were ever ashamed of your body, you just were a lot more reserved when sober. You’d never just take your clothes off in the middle of the living room. He kept a close eye on you, ready to intervene in case he saw you lose your balance again but other than that he just observed you. This was a whole new side of you he rarely saw since you practically never consumed alcohol, so of course, it didn’t take much to get you in your current state when you did drink.

After about 5 minutes of being in your own world, you just wanted Shawn. You looked around the room and saw him leaning against the wall looking at you with a smile. ‘Shawn!’ You yelled. He put his index finger in front of his lips and hushed you. You got the message but walked up to him, arms held open before you whispered: ‘Cuddles.’ He closed his eyes as he took you in his arms, grateful that he was still on your mind even in your hazy state. He carefully shuffled you both over to the bedroom, plopping you down onto the bed. He went to sit behind you, hands over your bra straps, hesitating as he waited for any objections you might have.

You didn’t say anything and just waited, catching on to what he was going to do. You didn’t mind. He’d seen you naked more than once and you knew you could trust him with your life. Never ever had he done anything without your consent and you felt completely assured that he wouldn’t start now.  
He waited a solid 20 seconds before unclasping your bra, noticing the involuntary goosebumps making their way up your body. It’s just the reaction he caused. 

He looked down as he took off his shirt. He never got tired of your body but the most respectful thing to do right now was not sneak a peak, even though he knew you wouldn’t mind.

‘Arms up,’ he said hoarsely, affected by your bare skin no matter how hard he tried to keep his composure. You smirked, knowing what you did to him but still followed his gentle command.  
The shirt that was on his body mere second ago now engulfed your naked upper body, the warmth enveloping you, the smell of Shawn still lingering. It was like getting a big hug from him, and although nothing could compare to the real thing it still made you bask in the feeling.

He got up as you crawled under the covers, you’d calmed down a lot from your earlier, very excited and energetic state of mind and now you were reading to enjoy a good night’s sleep with your lover.

You heard the soft clink of a glass being put down on your bedside table and the rustling of a blister of painkillers as he gently lowered them down next to the glass.  
After that he crawled into bed with you, immediately grabbing you closer cause he knew that’s what you wanted. 

He kissed the top of your head and rubbed soothing circles on your side, making you fall asleep in seconds as he thought about how much you meant to him. He stared at you for a little bit longer, realizing he was far gone and he’d never not be there to catch you when you stumble.

A/N 2.0: thank Grammarly for alot of corrected typos tonight wahoow lets give it up for grammarly


End file.
